Here's to the nights
by JillyWillyBean
Summary: A fluffy one shot song fic. A response to my own HarryGinny challenge... Based around Eve 6's song "Here's to the nights"


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Just a short, fluffy, pointless, one shot fic to Eve 6's song "Here's to the nights"… ENJOY!   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two stumbling figures made their way into a small flat. It was long past dusk, and the night enveloped them. One had vibrant red hair, the other had hair that rivaled the darkness of the night. As soon as the door clicked shut, barriers were broken down, and two impassioned people were kissing each other frantically. But as soon as it had started, it ended. An ebony haired man broke away, feelings of guilt clouding his mind.

**"Ginny, we, we can't do this…" **it pained him to say it, as much as he wanted this, he didn't want her to regret it. He could tell she was disappointed by his speech. She knew it was illogical and stupid even, but a night like this had been her desire for more days then she could remember. If only the consequences of tomorrow were not there to cloud their passion filled minds.

**"Harry, I want this as much as you, I don't, I don't care about tomorrow…" **She was lying to herself, and she knew it. In all honesty, the redheaded beauty wished that all her nights could be spent like this, and all her mornings spent waking up next to him. But she was also sensible; tomorrow Harry would be leaving for an apprenticeship in America for Auror training. It was possible that he wouldn't be back for many years, and the thought of him not being there beside her after tonight killed her.   
**"Don't lie Gin, you know you care. Goddamnit, I care too… I want it to be different, to be special –"**

**"Harry, just being with you is enough for me! I wish that you didn't have to leave, but, you have to. I'm willing to face the consequences…" **Ginny sounded lonely and foreboding as she said this. Harry took a step closer to her, his face contorted in indecision. Leaning his forehead against hers, he looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

**"Are, are you sure? I can't bear to think that you'll regret it…" **he looked away in pain. Placing a hand tenderly on his cheek, Ginny made him look into her eyes again. 

**"I want to be with you, even – even if it's just for tonite, for here and now." **

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well…_

Her honest speech, and the look in her eyes was all it took. Suddenly they were kissing again, touching again, exploring. If tomorrow brought tears, they didn't care. All that mattered was here and now and that they were together. Breaking apart momentarily for a breath, Harry cautiously took her hand. Nodding her approval, Ginny let him lead her into the small bedroom. Harry looked at her nervous form. The two of them had been friends for many years, and a bit more of late. Feelings that lay hidden had developed between the two in the last months. When he first realized the depth of his love for this girl it had shocked him. But as much as it shocked him it felt right also. Every time he was with her he felt alive, he felt like everything was ok in the world. When Ginny had invited him home that evening, he had gulped nervously. He had been with one other woman before, so the happenings of the bedroom weren't foreign to him, that's not what concerned him however. He loved Ginny Weasley, and that was foreign to him. Just seeing her standing there looking at him so innocently and expectantly made his heart break a thousand times over. Pulling her into a soft embrace, Harry held her, just trying to memorize her for the times when they were apart.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Pulling out of the embrace slightly, Ginny took a moment to study him. He was gazing at her with an expression that was unreadable. Thinking he was reluctant to be with her, Ginny shrugged a bit.

**"We don't have to if you don't want to… I know I'm not much to look at, I just thought – well never mind," **she finished lamely. His face had taken on a look of anger and shock.  
**"How dare you insult the woman I love," **Ginny was the shocked one then. Not being able to say anything coherent, she just kissed him. No more words were needed for the present. Expressions that outweigh petty words were put into motion, and the two lovers were lost from all logical thought for that one moment in time. 

_Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

            Harry lay in the moonlight, basking in its eerie glow. He couldn't help but feel a pang of bittersweet longing course through him as he looked upon his loves face. Her breathing was soft and lulling, making her look like a picture. After a desperate bout of lovemaking, the two had held each other close and simply lay together. Ginny had fallen asleep out of pleasant exhaustion, but Harry was restless. He wished it didn't have to be like this, he wanted desperately to hold her in his arms forever and a day. Her cheeks were flushed underneath the gentle spray of freckles that donned her face. The lashes on her eyes were black and long, making her pale skin look ghostly beautiful. Red hair spewed artfully over the white pillow. Everything about her was perfect, and the moonlight only accentuated her perfect-ness even more. Worshiping hands traced the outlines of her lips reverently. Propping himself up on one elbow, Harry studied her face with unbridled attention. She was beyond gorgeous in his eyes, and as he thought so, another pang of sadness coursed through his body. Knowing that he couldn't be there in the morning to wake her up with a kiss killed him. In only a few short hours he would be on an aeroplane bound for America. It would only be a few years, but after tonite he knew those years would be torture for him…

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

            As if on cue, Ginny woke up to see Harry looking at her lovingly. His fingertips were on the edge of her lips. It sent shivers down her spine to see him looking at her so intensely and to feel his touch. Smiling slightly, she snuggled up closer his warm body, basking in the golden feeling that enveloped her with his arms around her. She smiled weakly into his chest. The dawn was coming soon, and with it would bring further heartache. Flinging her arms around him, she pulled him closer and begged herself not to cry.****

**"Ginny," **Harry breathed, **"Tell me I'm doing the right thing." **He sounded as sad as she felt. With all the strength left in her, she told him he was doing the right thing. In fact he was, it would be foolish of him to not take up such an offer. The selfish part in her, however, begged to differ. 

**"Yes Harry, you've got to do this. This is such a good opportunity for you. And, you'll get to see America, I'm sure it's wonderful there…" **she felt him let out a sigh, whether of relief or sadness she couldn't tell.

**"It's not as wonderful as here," **'Don't cry' Ginny had to tell herself as he said that. His hands gripped her tighter. Who knew letting go could be so hard. Ginny longed to tell him to stay. The inner turmoil was killing her. How could you have such a beautiful night and then say good-by in the morning. When those thoughts wouldn't leave her plagued mind, Ginny let loose and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Abashedly she tried to free herself to wipe away the betraying liquids. Harry was there first though. Cupping her chin in his hand, he tenderly kissed away the fallen pearls.  
  
  


_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

            Gulping back sobs, Ginny let the feeling of his lips on her skin wash over her. Once again, his lips found hers, and through tears the lovers said their goodbyes. 

**"Go to sleep love," **he whispered into her hair. Pulling him close, Ginny inhaled deeply. He smelled of pines and of the sea, a musky and very masculine smell. Getting lost in his scent, Ginny dropped off into a weary sleep. Harry, on the other hand, lay awake listening to her soft breaths once again, feeling her breath warm a spot on his chest. With an aching heart, he looked at the clock; it was 5 am. His flight would be leaving at 8:30, and he still had to go back to his flat. Slipping gently out of Ginny's embrace, Harry went about gathering up his scattered clothing. When he was dressed once again, Harry stepped over to her bedside. With a look of longing, he bent down and kissed her angelic brow. 

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

            Not wanting to back down, Harry left. He knew it would be painful for Ginny to wake without him by her side, he knew it'd be painful tomorrow when he woke up to find the night was now just a memory. But then he thought about in a few years from now. He thought about that tomorrow when they could turn those memories into a reality again, only this time with a happy ending…

FINITE!


End file.
